Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) images are typically displayed to users via a head-mounted display (HMD). The images are typically rendered on a computing device that is separate from the head-mounted display, encoded, and transmitted to the head-mounted display via wireless signals (e.g., radio). The wireless signals are received at the headset, decoded, and displayed to the user. Other types of images are also transmitted and displayed in this manner.